Meta-Knights
, Axe Knight & Javelin Knight]] Summary The Meta-Knights are a group of characters led by Meta Knight who serve as his loyal army and crew. They can protect planet Popstar against interplanetary threats and have also attempted to conquer Dream Land at one point only to end its lazy lifestyle. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown for Captain Vul, 5-A for regular members, 4-A for the strongest members | As before, at least 4-A for Meta Knight Name: Meta-Knights Origin: Kirby's Adventure Gender: Mostly male Age: Unknown Classification: Mostly knights Powers and Abilities: (Note that there is no distinction between their keys in this section) Using the Halberd=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology for the Halberd itself (Type 2), Energy Projection, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Flight & Spaceflight, Explosion Manipulation |-|Sailor Waddle Dee= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Should be comparable to other Waddle Dees who can harm Ghost Kirby), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Toon Force, Regeneration (Mid. Should scale to the Star Allies Waddle Dees that can quickly recover from being crushed flat, as well as having no notable damage after fighting Flamberge, who can impale and trap many foes at once like a shish-kebab using a sword covered in fire, before tossing them as projectiles surrounded by fire), Immortality (Type 3), Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, Vehicular Mastery |-|Sword Knight=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Ghost Kirby, although doing so is an outlier in terms of strength), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Weapon Mastery, Flight, Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy |-|Blade Knight=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Ghost Kirby), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Toon Force, Regeneration (Mid. Like all Star Allies, he can quickly recover from being crushed flat, as well as having no notable damage after fighting Flamberge, who can impale and trap many foes at once like a shish-kebab using a sword covered in fire, before tossing them as projectiles surrounded by fire), Immortality (Type 3), Weapon Mastery, Flight, Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, Energy Projection (Can shoot sword-like projectiles. Able to shoot raw energy), Magic, Resurrection (Able to revive others via Revival Spell), Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation via Friend Hearts (Can turn enemies into allies. Able to overwrite Void Termina's effects on allies; Scales to his multi-galactic potency), Healing & Purification (Friend Hearts can be used to heal and purify others. Can "Revive" defeated allies, who are merely unconscious), Cloth Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Turning enemies into allies gives them that exact same power. Can bestow individual elemental powers when using them himself), Combining powers with allies he can gain access to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Air Manipulation, Creation (Able to help other Star Allies create Friend Stars, they are also able to create the Star Allies Sparkler by turning their desire to save everyone into it), Resistance to Morality Manipulation & Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by the presence of the individual Dark Hearts), Transmutation (Like all Star Allies, he isn't transmuted after being cooked inside Chef Kawasaki and Cook Kirby's pot, process that regularly turns foes and items into food), heat and cold (Unaffected by the temperatures of Blizzno Moon and Star Lavadom), Black Holes (Able to outrun and withstand black holes from Marx, although doing so is an outlier in terms of durability) |-|Axe Knight, Javelin Knight, Mace Knight & Trident Knight=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Weapon Mastery, Flight & Spaceflight |-|Meta Knight= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Flight & Spaceflight, Natural Weaponry (Always hits foes & cuts things reached by his wings when flying. His non-canon portrayal in Super Smash Bros. can actively use his wings to hit others), Vehicular Mastery, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Immortality (Type 3), Toon Force, Regeneration (Mid. Like all Star Allies, he can quickly recover from being crushed flat, as well as having no notable damage after fighting Flamberge, who can impale and trap many foes at once like a shish-kebab using a sword covered in fire, before tossing them as projectiles surrounded by fire. Recovered off-screen from being turned into a cyborg and defeated in battle in a brief period of time), Enhanced Senses (Able to travel in dark territories), Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, Can harm intangible beings and souls, Teleportation, Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation via Friend Hearts (Can turn enemies into allies. Able to overwrite Void Termina's effects on allies; Scales to his multi-galactic potency), Healing (Can fully heal himself and an ally via Heal. Friend Hearts can be used to heal and purify others. Can "Revive" defeated allies, who are merely unconscious), Purification, Power Bestowal (Turning enemies into allies via Friend Hearts gives them that exact same power. Can bestow individual elemental powers when using them himself), Cloth Manipulation, Magic, Resurrection (Able to revive others via Revival Spell), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Blasts, Statistics Amplification (Speed Augmentation via Meta Quick & Heal), Summoning (Via Knight Call & Meta Knightmares. His sword, Galaxia, can fight on its own, summoning meteors to attack), Duplication, Attack Reflection (Deflected 3 energy balls from Magolor. By hitting them, can make attacks travel into his foes), Invulnerability via Tornado Attack, Homing Attack, Explosion Manipulation via Meta Knightmares, Able to combine powers with allies to enhance elemental attacks (Also gaining access to Ice Manipulation and Water Manipulation), Creation (Able to help other Star Allies create Friend Stars, they are also able to create the Star Allies Sparkler by turning their desire to save everyone into it), violin dexterity (Shown in official art), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (Able to survive spatial attacks from Magolor and Galacta Knight), Reality Warping, Magic, Transmutation (While he has been transmuted several times, he always kept his consciousness and at least basic functions such as when he could still use his sword while turned into a limbless ball. Like all Star Allies, he isn't transmuted after being cooked inside Chef Kawasaki and Cook Kirby's pot, process that regularly turns foes and items into food), Existence Erasure (Can get hit by Drawcia's deletion wave and survive), Mind Control (Unaffected by Magolor controlling the inhabitants of Another Dimension), Gravity and Radiation Manipulation (Able to outrun and withstand black holes from Sphere Doomers, Magolor in his last forms and Marx), Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation (Became unaffected by the presence of the individual Dark Hearts after having similar powers bestowed to him), heat and cold (Unaffected by the temperatures of Blizzno Moon and Star Lavadom) |-|Sword Knight & Meta Knight's Optional Equipment= As before, Statistics Amplification (With Power-Up Hearts, which increase strength, health or speed of all allies at once), Healing (With various food items and health Power-Up Hearts, which heals all vitality), Invulnerability (With Invincibility Candy), Summoning (Can summon Helpers by directly throwing Friend Hearts to Copy Essences. Can summon a Dream Friend using the Dream Rod), Homing Attack (With Star Allies Sparkler) Attack Potency: Unknown for Captain Vul (Hasn't been on combat, albeit he has the position to give orders to others and is only below Meta Knight in that regard, potentially placing him above Sailor Waddle Dee and the weakest soldiers on the Halberd, which all scale to Knuckle Joe as they can beat many of them when being Helpers), Large Planet level for regular members (Sailor Waddle Dee, Blade Knight & Sword Knight are at this level, the former scales to a regular Waddle Dee, potentially being properly trained compared to the lazy lifestyle they normally have), Multi-Solar System level for the strongest members (Meta Knight, Axe Knight, Javelin Knight, Mace Knight and Trident Knight are at this level. Axe Knight assisted Meta Knight in the Cake Royale tournament, contending with Bandana Waddle Dee & Kirby, who was using his true strength, the rest of the knights should not be notably weaker. All of this knights assist Meta Knight attacking others and making an explotion in Meta Knightmares, Meta Knight's most powerful technique) | As before, at least Multi-Solar System level for Meta Knight Speed: Unknown for Captain Vul (Everyone seems to have the same reactions, which, while inaccurate, should likely be the case for the events he faces and gives orders upon), FTL for regular members (Blade Knight & Sword Knight are comparable to Knuckle Joe, which should also be the case for Sailor Waddle Dee), Massively FTL+ for the strongest members Lifting Strength: Unknown for Captain Vul, Unknown for regular members, likely Class Y for the strongest members (Comparable to Kirby, who defeated and is vastly superior to Star Dream in its NOVA Form) Striking Strength: Unknown for Captain Vul, Large Planet Class for regular members, Multi-Solar System Class for the strongest members | As before, at least Multi-Solar System Class for Meta Knight Durability: Unknown for Captain Vul, Large Planet level for regular members, Multi-Solar System level for the strongest members | As before, at least Multi-Solar System level for Meta Knight Stamina: Unknown for Captain Vul. High, likely higher for regular members. Very high for the strongest members Range: Below Standard Melee Range for Captain Vul. Below Standard Melee Range for for regular members. Standard melee range with their weapons. Interstellar with projectiles and shockwaves for the strongest members Standard Equipment: They are all aboard the Halberd. Nothing for Captain Vul & Sailor Waddle Dee themselves, their respective weapons for the rest of the knights themselves *'Optional Equipment:' Balloon Bomb, Cracker, Prism Shield, Invisibility Stone, Warp Star, Maxim Tomato, Boost Orbs, the Blaze Wheelie or a miniature Heavy Lobster (Kirby Battle Royale) | As before, Dream Rod, Friend Star, Star Allies Sparkler and Power-Up Hearts Intelligence: Gifted to Genius. Could repair the Halberd after it was shot down and clashlanded, this being a large futuristic ship. Genius for Meta Knight. Weaknesses: None notable. Keys: Pre-Star Allies | Post-Star Allies Gallery Vul sprites.png|Captain Vul Kiddyland Sailor Waddle Dee.png|Sailor Waddle Dee KPR Axe Knight model.png|Axe Knight KPR Javelin_Knight_model.png|Javelin Knight KPR Mace Knight model.png|Mace Knight KPR Trident Knight model.png|Trident Knight Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Factions Category:Kirby Category:Nintendo Category:Honorable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Healers Category:Cloth Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Duplication Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Characters